Calia Menethil
Lordaeronian}} |Row 4 title = Affiliation(s): |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Former Affiliation(s): |Row 5 info = * |Row 6 title = Occupation(s): |Row 6 info = Princess of Lordaeron Champion of the Conclave |Row 7 title = Relatives: |Row 7 info = Terenas Menethil II†, father Lianne Menethil†, mother Arthas Menethil†, brother Daval Prestor†, former fiance Unknown husband Unknown daughter |Row 8 title = Mentor(s): |Row 8 info = Alonsus Faol |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = }} Princess Calia Menethil is the daughter of King Terenas Menethil II and Queen Lianne, and the older sister of Prince Arthas. She was to be married to Lord Daval Prestor, who was soon to be crowned King of Alterac. When the noble disappeared, however, the betrothal dwindled away. She was present at her brother's introduction ceremony to the Order of the Silver Hand, but her fate after this is unknown. It was rumored that she joined SI:7 under a different name, presumably her mother's maiden name, or was taken captive by the Forsaken. However, she had in fact became a companion of the now-undead Alonsus Faol - now serving as a Priest. Biography Early Background Calia is two years older than her brother and was a friend of Jaina Proudmoore when they were younger. She was very saddened by the fact that her father forced her in an arranged marriage with Daval Prestor and wished that Arthas would choose his wife and princess by heart. The mysterious noble who was to replace the treacherous Lord Aiden Perenolde as the ruler of Alterac disappeared before any final arrangements were made and Dalaran's mages commented that the betrothal dwindled away. She then participated in Arthas' ceremony to become a member of the Knights of the Silver Hand in Stormwind City. As King Terenas turned his attention to Arthas, Calia fell in love with someone her father would never have approved of: a Lordaeron footman. Once in the dark of night, they snuck away and begged a priestess to marry them. Eventually, she became pregnant and confided in her mother Lianne Menethil, who aided her in keeping her relationship and pregnancy a secret. After she gave birth, it was decided the father would raise their daughter away from Lordaeron, ignorant of her birthright. Lianne promised that once Arthas was properly wed and produced an heir, they would acknowledge Calia's daughter and elevate her husband to a nobleman's status. Third War She was officially thought to have perished on the day Arthas murdered his father. However, she survived, but was separated from her husband and her daughter. She hid in a muddy trench for two days to avoid slavering ghouls as they prowled for her. Eventually, Calia made her way to Southshore, where her husband and child had been kept safe from the Scourge, and with everyone assuming she was dead she lived there in secret with her family for some time until the town was attacked by the undead. Calia was once again separated from her family in an attack on Southshore, and this time she never saw them again, not knowing their fate though. At some point, while escaping from mindless undead, Calia stumbled upon one who was still sane and who she recognized. Alonsus Faol, who was a Forsaken, showed her that not all undead had lost their minds and there were some who still were themselves even after death. This made her understand that the Forsaken and the Scourge were two separate entities, with the former still deserving of dignity and compassion. That gave her the chance to move through her shock and pain to a place of healing. Seeing the Forsaken as her old friends still living, she hoped that if her family had been killed by the undead and raised, they would live on as Forsaken instead of mindless Scourge. Legion Calia reappeared as a companion of the now undead Alonsus Faol and was initially met at Faol's Rest, having become a priest at some point. As a member of the Conclave, Calia traveled to the Netherlight Temple and later became a champion to the High Priest. Before the Storm Following the Argus Campaign, Anduin Wrynn met Calia at the Netherlight Temple. After Alonsus Faol introduced her as Terenas Menethil's daughter, Anduin considered her the rightful queen of Lordaeron, and was shocked and relieved to know she had survived. As Anduin worked with the Conclave to heal Azeroth from Sargeras' destruction and reconcile the Forsaken and their human counterparts, Anduin began to see Calia as a kindred spirit and developed a bond with her similar to the one he had with Jaina Proudmoore. Calia was also fond of Anduin and saw in him similarities to her beloved little brother Arthas; before he became evil. Sometimes Calia would dream of happier times, like when she sang lullabies to her infant daughter and spent time with her family. During one such dream, Calia sadly considered how her daughter would never inherit her birthright. However, her dreams frequently turned into night terrors involving the undead before she awoke from them. Usually, Calia would speak of her dreams with the naaru Saa'ra. Saa'ra would tell Calia that the nightmares will stop once she was ready for them to stop and that there are things she must do and become before that peace would be granted unto her. However, Saa'ra also warned that some of her trials may involve pain and blood. Though Calia admitted it didn't make her feel any better, Saa'ra told her it might once she understood that even painful developments may become hidden gifts and to trust in the purpose of her destiny. Saa'ra's insights would ease her apprehension, and she would try to repress the horrors she had endured or the memories of her daughter. Instead, she would retreat into a darkness that granted safety for wild creatures, momentary privacy for those who wanted to create, and sanctuary from her troubles. Saa'ra's warmth would then comfort her and told her to sleep in peace. As Calia left to return to her room for rest, her friend Elinor privately spoke with her to inform her of King Anduin's plans for a Gathering between Forsaken and their living relatives. The conversation filled Calia with hope and purpose, making her feel as if healing had finally come her way. Anduin, Genn Greymane, and Calia later worked to recruit suitable human participants for the Gathering from the Alliance's side. As they worked together, Anduin asked Calia if she sought to reclaim the throne of Lordaeron. When Calia asked if Anduin would aid her in reclaiming her throne even if it meant war, Anduin became conflicted. Before Anduin could respond, Calia reassured him she had no intention of reclaiming Lordaeron and the best she could do for her people in the Forsaken is to work to ensure the Gathering's success. However, she did request to participate in the Gathering. Since his body did not respond to any nefarious intentions, Anduin agreed to permit it should Faol also consent. Anduin also asked Calia if she had a child that could one day become her heir, to which Calia did acknowledge a daughter and told Anduin the tragic tale of her family. Anduin surmised the reason she identified with the Forsaken is she hoped to be reunited with her family at the Gathering should they have been raised as undead. She later disguised herself and secretly observed the reunion between her friend Alonsus Faol, High Exarch Turalyon, and King Genn Greymane. Calia attended the Gathering as one of the priests that were offering the participants their blessings. Disguised in a cloak and hood, she healed Ol' Emma when she fainted from heat stroke. This brought the attention of Elsie Benton who she had a pleasant conversation with. As the day went, Parqual Fintallas recognized Calia beneath her hooded cloak and saw it as a reason and opportunity to defect into the Alliance. He asked Calia for a blessing and whispered to her, saying, "We need you now. It's time. You'll see. Be ready." Shortly after, Parqual, his daughter Philia, and the Felstone family began to walk towards Stromgarde Keep — where the Alliance were stationed. As Calia Menethil saw this unfold, she revealed her true identity and took it upon herself to try to convince the other Forsaken on the field to join the Alliance, first speaking with Elsie. After being made aware of her existence, Sylvanas Windrunner personally flew through the field and murdered Calia, who she saw as a threat to her authority. Calia's corpse was later sent back to Netherlight Temple but miraculously did not decompose. Saa'ra informed Anduin and Alonsus that they would together bring Calia back as the Light and she herself would have her be, and the two priests proceeded to raise the fallen Menethil back as an undead touched by the Light. Calia explained to Anduin that although she was untrained in the ways of politics and did not intend for the Gathering to become a bloodbath nor reassert her claim to Lordaeron, she could not stand by and let a usurper like Sylvanas butcher her people out of jealousy. Seeing the Forsaken as her people, Calia had initially planned to lead them, but now believed she was not yet ready to lead. For now, she would learn under Faol how to be an undead walking in the Light to better serve her people. Battle for Azeroth Jaina and Anduin privately talked about what had happened to Calia and what occurred in the Arathi Highlands. After Baine Bloodhoof reunited the recently resurrected Derek Proudmoore with his sister, Jaina seeking to help him brought him to Calia. In time, Varok Saurfang's revolutionaries clashed with Sylvanas Windrunner's loyalists, which saw the conflict ending in Saurfang's death and Sylvanas's abandonment of the Horde. In the aftermath, Jaina met with Calia and Derek at Seabreeze Village in Stormsong Valley. During this meeting, Calia and Derek learned that the war was over and it was implied that Calia and Derek had grown close. As the three conversed the Proudmoore siblings remarked that others would benefit from Calia's guidance, much like Derek had. Unbeknownst to the three the Speaker of the Horde was spying on their meeting at the behest of Lilian Voss, who after being informed of the details remarked that she must act quickly. Notes Information/text taken from, all credits to them: * https://wow.gamepedia.com/Calia_Menethil Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Undead Category:House of Menethil Category:Priests Category:Conclave